


Cushions, Cats, and Conquest

by QuillFreedomFighter



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFreedomFighter/pseuds/QuillFreedomFighter
Summary: Miss Quill just wants to spend a quiet evening reading a book, but the teenagers in her care endeavor to make this difficult for her.





	

“Well I could definitely have been a better Mockingjay” muttered Quill as she placed the book down on the kitchen counter before taking a sip of her tea which had gone cold several hours ago, when she had first sat down to read.

Miss Quill had researched on the human’s Information Super Highway to try and find out the historical context of these events. Perhaps if Miss Everdeen was still around she could talk revolutionary strategies with her. Unfortunately, she had discovered that the books she had been reading were mere fiction and not a part of this miserable planet’s history. Shame, would have been the most thrilling thing to have happened here in a long time in Quill’s opinion. Yet still she continued to read them, aware of their falseness. She had no investment in which of the boys Everdeen was going to choose. If it was her she would have shot them both for uselessness and carried out the revolution herself. She needed to know if Katniss succeeded.

She needed to know if a revolution could win.

Shewas drawn out of her thoughts by the sight of the Prince and his human partner attempting to sneak into the room, though they were not very successful. If they were in a war zone they would be spotted and cut down in an instant. They reached over onto the couches and grabbed all the cushions they could get, balancing them in their arms.

“What are you two up to?” She asked loudly, making them jump and drop the cushions all over the floor.

Charlie turned and smiled at her, how irritating, he was always doing that, “We’re building a for-”

“We need more pillows” said Matteusz quickly, interrupting Charlie, who looked very put out as that was a very rare thing for people to do to him, “there is not enough in the room.”

Quill squinted at them suspiciously, “You’re clearly up to something and it’s probably going to cause the end of the universe, but it means you’re not in my sight and I can finish my book, so take them and leave. Now.”

They quickly scrambled to pick up the cushions of the floor and then hurried out the room, their piles of cushions teetering dangerously. She watched the doorway they left out of for another long moment before returning to her book, perhaps the Everdeen girl’s cat would turn up again…

 

“Shit” she heard muffled above her sometime later before a loud crash that sounded very similar to a heavy and expensive computer that she had bought from her measly teaching wage falling off a desk.

They were probably trying to engage in human intimacy on the desk. She’d seen a video of it on the Information Super Highway, along with other odder ones. She got up and stormed over to the bottom of the stairs.

“Will you two keep it down!” she yelled up the stairs, “and if something is broken don’t come to me for help!”

There was a slight pause before Matteusz head poked out above the railing.

“Sorry, Miss” He said quickly, before just as quickly disappearing from view once more.

She glared at the spot where he had been and then returned to the kitchen where she found a cat sitting on the counter. She looked over at the open patio door to see another sitting just outside.

“Well this is interesting.”

 

Two hours and three more cats later, Miss Quill finished her book.

“What a let-down” she said out loud to her captive feline audience, “She didn’t even get to vaporise Snow. And she definitely chose the wrong life mate, Gale showed much better tactical promise, far better in a war zone.”

The ginger cat next to her blinked. She took that as a sign of agreement.

“But she won” said Quill thoughtfully, “the revolution won.”

Ding Dong!

As one, Quill and the five cats looked at the door.

"If this is another alien tendril monster, I’m closing the door in its face and going to bed” she said as she got up and strode to the door, swinging it open.

Standing in the doorway was a massive pile of bed sheets and cushions out of which poked the heads of April, Ram, and Tanya.

“Oh, even worse” muttered Quill.

“Hi, Miss” said Tanya cheerily, trying her best to awkwardly wave without dropping the pillows.

“Can we come in?” asked Ram, awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on” said Miss Quill, before her eyes widened, “you three aren’t moving in too are you? I can barely stand two of them.”

“No, no we aren’t” said April quickly, “Charlie invited us over to build a pillow fort.”

Miss Quill raised her eyebrow, “A pillow fort? There isn’t enough room in this dwelling to build a satisfactory fortress.”

“No, it’s not-“ Ram stopped talking as he realised he _really_ didn’t want to be the one to explain what a pillow fort is to Miss Quill, “Can we just come in please, Miss? It’s freezing out here”

Miss Quill considered slamming the door in their faces for a moment, but with a sigh moved out of the way to let them in. They shuffled past her with the sheets and headed straight up the stairs. Miss Quill turned to close the door and saw three cats sitting there.

“What do you want?”

She thought about the information she had been given. So the Prince was building a new fortress, how very Rhodian of him. She didn’t see why he needed so much bedding, there are much more important materials needed for constructing a fortress before that. If he’s building a fortress, that means he’s establishing himself as ruler of this household, leaving her with the bottom floor, she thought, he’ll steal all my resources and lock himself away with his little friends. No, not again. She knew revolutions could be won, and this one would be. She looked at all the cats around her.

“We have work to do” she stated to them.

 

“What do you mean ‘why?’?” Asked April as she tried to throw the corner of a sheet over the top of Charlie’s wardrobe, rather unsuccessfully.

“I mean I don’t understand the function of it” replied Charlie, carefully adjusting his computer back onto his desk, the corner of the screen slightly smashed, “why cover the room with sheets and pillows? I see it in many of your movies aimed at your age demographic but it seems to not do anything.”

“It’s just fun!” Tanya says as she doodles a diagram of how the fort should be constructed, “no wait April that sheet isn’t structurally sound, put it over the chair instead”

“but why?”

“It just is, posho” said Ram, lounging on the bed and not helping much with the fort, “it’s what you do, make pillow forts, watch shit films together, you never do that stuff back on Mars?”

“Well first of all I don’t come from Mars, I come from Rhodia” said Charlie, crossing his arms.

“It was joke” Matteusz said, “He’s just messing with you.”

“And no, my childhood consisted of constant teaching. The history of my world, the way to sit, the way to act, the way to look. I never got to make pillow forts, or- or friends.” Said Charlie, looking away from the group.

“You’ve got us now” Said Matteusz, putting his arm around Charlie’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Yeah” Charlie smiled, “What was the other part you said, Ram? Films?”

“Yeah, uh, just y’know, usually when it’s done, you watch films together” He said, looking vaguely embarrassed to be talking about it, “not that I’ve done it, it’s just what you do.”

“Ram, let go of your masculinity and enjoy a sleepover for once” said Tanya, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

“Aaaand done!” said April with a flourish, placing the final pillow down.

The fort was sprawling. Covers spread out across the ceiling attached to the tops of wardrobes and walls, and even one corner draped over the Cabinet of Souls. All leading to some rickety looking brooms standing up at the head of the bed. Cushions lined the floor, covering the entire room.

"So what film are we watching?” asked Charlie looking around.

“Don’t you have any?” Ram asked sitting up on the bed, causing the supporting poles to wobble dangerously.

“I’ve got some” said Tanya, pulling a USB stick out of her bag, “I downloaded some for coming over.”

“You can just download entertainment for free on Earth?” Charlie asked quizzically.

Tanya gave a sheepish look as she plugged it into Charlie’s computer, “Not really, but if you know where to look, then yeah.”

"Ooh, bad Tanya” teased Ram as he settled down next to April on the floor.

“Oh shut up” she said as she sat down on his other side, “anyway, I’ve got The Breakfast Club so we can watch that”

Ram lets out a groan of disapproval as Charlie got that confused look on his face again.

“It’s a film about people eating breakfast?”

“No, you idiot” said Matteusz, “just watch.”

They all settle down together at the foot of the bed as the title card comes up.

_“Don’t you, forget about me…”_

“Uh, Charlie?” Tanya said slowly as she looked at the door to the room, “do you have a cat?”

They all looked over to see a slightly chubby calico cat padding into the room.

“Oh, it’s so cute!” April shouted, before running over to pet it.

“April wait-“ Charlie began to say.

“ATTACK!”

The cry boomed over the room, unmistakably the voice of Miss Quill, as almost a dozen more cats came barrelling into the room. The group shuffled back in shock as the cats jumped up the furniture, pulling and clawing at the bedsheet walls of the kingdom. The calico cat got a glint in its eyes as it leapt for the poles holding up the structure.

“Nooooo!” the group called as one as the poles were knocked down, causing the fort to cave in on top of them.

Miss Quill strode onto the battlefield to witness her victory. Her feline footsoldiers pawed over the remains of the once great fort, some even curling up to sleep on top of it. She walked with purpose over to the lump under the covers, was that…laughter? She pulled away the covers in anger to reveal the five teenagers rolling on the ground with laughter. One cat was licking at Ram’s face.

“What are you idiots laughing at?” Miss Quill shouted, “I defeated you, I destroyed your fort.”

“With cats!” Tanya giggled.

“Yes, I figured out your plan, Prince, you were trying to set yourself up as high and mighty again, I won’t stand for it, I used these creatures to destroy your fortre-“ Miss Quill looked around at the bed sheets and pillows scattered around the room, her face falling, “oh. It’s just a stupid human thing, isn’t it?”

“You can join us if you want, you can help rebuild the pillow fort” suggested Charlie cheerily.

Miss Quill stared at him for a long moment, “what is the function of this pillow fort?”

 

“Don’t yooooou, forget about meee” Ram sang, slightly off-key as the credits rolled on the film, April laughing next to him.

“I thought you didn’t like the Breakfast Club?” She teased, leaning in closer.

“Shut up” he grinned at her, “what are we watching next?”

“I’ve got The Conjuring” Tanya said, standing up to change the film.

Ram paled, “do you not having anything else?”

“Oh, are you scared?” Tanya laughed as she set up the film.

“No, it’s just a stupid film that’s all” Ram muttered, as he hugged April a little tighter.

Charlie laughed at his friends as Matteusz pulled him in closer, “I understand pillow forts now. They are fun.”

Matteusz smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before they settled down to watch the film, as well as occasionally peeking over at Ram’s reactions.

In the corner of the reconstructed pillow fort, Miss Quill sat surrounded by cats, reading a new book, something about Chaos Walking. It contained another revolution. Excellent. She looked up at the loud teenagers with a glare, before her expression softened into a slight smile. She shook her head before returning to her book, tuning out the sounds of Ram’s screams and the group’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope you liked it #classmatesnetwork


End file.
